1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shifting control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shifting control apparatus that controls an electrical power supplied from a power supply to first and second gear shifting devices that are operated by first and second gear shift operating devices, respectively.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, the bicycle transmission has been significantly changed over the years.
Recently, bicycle transmissions have been equipped with electrical components to make riding easier and more enjoyable for the rider. Some bicycles are equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems. In particular, in theses electrically controlled shifting systems, front and rear gear shift operating devices are typically provided on the bicycle handlebar to operate front and rear gear shifting devices (e.g., motorized derailleurs). The front and rear gear shifting devices (e.g., motorized derailleurs) are provided with electric motors that move their respective chain guides laterally to shift the bicycle chain between the various gears for obtaining a desired gear position. Typically, bicycles equipped with electrically controlled shifting systems are also provided with an electrical power supply such as a battery or a generator. One example of an electrically controlled shifting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,027, which is assigned to Shimano, Inc.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shifting control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.